Good gone wrong
by Punked Inu
Summary: People evolve... people change... people experiment... All OOC
1. 1:: Pass the Grass

**Bakuten Shoot Beyblade: Good gone Wrong.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of the 'Bakuten Shoot Beyblade' Series or should I be putting them in any of these following situations or involving them in any of the following activities. This may be painful to the Beyblade fan and might make him/her cry and/or commit Suicide 2.0 / Death by Bong.**

**A/Note: I am bored to fuck and I only write the storie about Bakuten Shoot Beyblade because I know alot about the POPULAR series. My ass.**

**Chapter One: Pass the Grass.**

**'Give me some of that fucking shit, man!'**

**Many years after time, people grow up. People experiment.**

**'Fuck I'm there!'**

**People become curious.**

**'Pull it out dickhead, let's smoke bitch!'**

**People regret curiousity.**

**'Aw shit, Ty's down, a-ha! Man I'm gone!'**

**As they say...**

**'Tyson?'**

**...curiousity killed the cat.**

**'Shit...'**

**Rai just sat there, thinking, head in his hands.**

**'I can't believe it...'**

**Rei looked up at the terracotta clock with blurry vision, everything going so quick that he had no time to air himself out. He immediately wiped his watery eyes in pain. Rei stood up from what he thought was a hospital chair but was in fact a bucket and stumbled into the opposing fall.**

**Rei scoffed and climbed back to his feet and stood awkwardly to keep his balance. Rei followed the wall until he found Mariah at the other side of the hallway, crying and searching around below her side of the hospital sofa. Rei sat down and seized her arms by the wrists and kissed her neck.**

**'What the fuck are you searching for?' Ray said in a silent drone.**

**'Do you have any scissors?' Mariah snapped as she sat in Rei's lap.**

**Rei pulled a swiss knife from his khaki pocket and directed it into Mariah's hands.**

**Mariah opened out the can opener blade and Rei folded her windbreaker sleeve up to her elbow and held her around the waist.**

**Mariah began to trace the blade around her wrist and gasped, blood began to drip out of the open cut and onto the marble floor. Rei held Mariah tighter as she buried her face into Rei chest and began to quietly cry into his shirt, holding her wrist out into fresh air to dry.**

**Rei shuttered as Mariah began to bite Rei's shoulder in extreme pain. He began to feel around her body, comforting every inch of her. Mariah soon pulled away and kissed Rei in a flair of passion, her tongue massaging the roof of his throat, Rei's retrieving her sweet saliva.**

**Just then, a doctor burst out of the emergency ward doors with two policemen. Mariah broke away and sat back in the seat, staring wide eyed at the three unsure of what was happening.**

**'Raymond Kon, we have information that your friend and your conpanions have been taking various drugs such as Marijuana, Cokane, Crystalite and Heroin just to name a few, is this no pardon on your behalf?' One of the Policemen stated flipping through a file.**

**'No, but I've been taking Weed, Coke, White Mess and Snooters.' Rei laughed, still smashed from that morning.**

**The 2nd Policemen gave Rei a blow to the side of his head, sending him to the marble tiles. Rei sluggishly rose to his knees and reached into his pocket.**

**The 1st police officer kicked Rei down and pulled his gun from is holster and shot Rei in the right arm, blood pissing out everywhere. Mariah screamed and scurried to Rei's side and began to shake him.**

**'You fucked up dick! He's dead! I'll kill you!' Mariah Screamed and tackled the policeman over and twisted him neck until it cracked, the 2nd officer pinned her down and tazered her in the head until her eyes went black and she fell unconcious.**

**The doctor gathered a crew and they carried Rei and Mariah away on stretchers.**

**Rei woke up in the closet of his apartment (noticed by Tyson's Mongo Bong in the corner), still smashed but he could smell a familiar scent swimming through the air. Rei began to feel light headed again and heard muffled voiced and laughter. Rei peered through the shutters at ... himself! And the others: Tyson, Kai, Mariah, Max and Kia. All of them were smoking and swearing there fucking mouths sore, all sitting in the druggie formation 'ing' all the sofa's put to make a square. Rei sat on the 3 legged chair and watched.**

**'Give me some of that fucking shit, man! Stop hoggin' it all, we all gotta live here!' Rei saw himself out there yell as he snatched the roll of weed and took a deep puff and began to hack up black flem. He gave it to Mariah and she had a go, then immediately put the end in the scolded ashtray and laid on top of Rei and began to kiss him all over and glaise him fase in a coat of saliva. She removed her tanktop and began to explore his mouth with her tongue.**

**Kai lit up a new joint and took a huge swing and dropped it on the plush carpet and fell into a fit of coughing and laughter. 'Fuck, I'm there! Shit I can't see man, hahaha!' Kai's sister Kia aroze with a pot-bottle after a long scavanger hunt under the couch. She filled it and lit the ghetto tip and had a blow at it, she immediately removed her house slippers and ripped off Kai's shirt and licked his firm chest.**

**Tyson scoffed and took a puff of Rei's remaining joint and spat into the ashtray, sending ash all over the table.**

**'Pull it out! Let's smoke bitch! Go fetch the Mongo!' Kai ordered Tyson, Kia looked Tyson's way and spat on his face, 'Get moving dick!' Kai covered her mouth and began to remove her miniskirt.**

**Tyson spat in the ashtray again and began to stumble towards the closet.**

**Rei began to panic and tried to hide, but was too late as Tyson fell into the door and broke it open and fell through.**

**Tyson looked up confused and wasted, Rei stared at Tyson waiting for him to speak, his heart racing at record speeds. Tyson just looked away and firmly grabbed the enormus bong and carried it out. He wiped everything onto the floor and placed it town in the middle with a slight slam.**

**Kai rose from his sisters crotch and pushed her away and pulled the lighter from the gap between the sofas and lit the Mongo Bong. Him and Tyson began to pray to the bong and soon both smoked it, Tyson taking in the most.**

**Rei got out of the closet and watched stunned, they couldn't see him.**

**The other Rei broke his and Mariah's kiss and pointed to Tyson who had fallen to the floor coughing, 'Aw shit, Ty's down, a-ha! Man I'm gone! Come here bitch!' Rei laughed.**

**Kai shook Tyson's lifeless body, 'Tyson? man you still there, a-hahaha! Man we're fucked up man, pass me some more of that!'**

**Rei screamed as the plush carpet began to noticably catch on fire, a light surrounded him and then the others and the drugged up Rei all vanishedin a stream of fire...**

**Inu: I don't care about reviews or flames or any shit like that, I just love to write about natural teenage issues and you should respect that. P.S: I don't smoke.**


	2. 2:: Checking Out

**Bakuten Shoot Beyblade: Good gone Wrong.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of the 'Bakuten Shoot Beyblade' Series or should I be putting them in any of these following situations or involving them in any of the following activities. This may be painful to the Beyblade fan and might make him/her cry and/or commit Suicide 2.0 / Death by Bong.**

**A/Note: Thank you for the 1 review assholes. Although I don't care about them, I still read them so I know that people read my bullshit story. Anyway, this is for the only reviewer, if he/she had enough patience to keep checking on this story.**

**Chapter Two: Checking out.**

**Ever had a good time?**

**I know I have...**

**Ever felt stoned?**

**I know I have...**

**Do you hate my rhyme?**

**I know I do...**

**Do you hate my rhyme?**

**You should to...**

**(Now why did I put that here..? hm...)**

**'No!' Rei screamed as he woke abruptly. He rose to sit, legs crossed.**

**Rei looked around in a panic, clenching his shoulder, searching for Mariah.**

**Rei's vision soon returned to him and he was getting harsh looks from his neighboring patients, he gave them a wry smile and realized that he was in a hospital ward and very cold. Rei decided to get up to his feet, which had just become unbearably cold and began to search.**

**Rei felt sick and lightheaded as he circled the hospital halls and seeing the pain and suffering was no great help. Rei soon found the ward that Mariah was in and snuck past the main cameras (which wasn't very hard) and kneeled beside her bed.**

**Rei kissed Mariah on the neck and she rose. Rei gasped as Mariah had a bandage over her eyes and blood lines down her face. She began to wave her hands around searching for Rei.**

**'Mariah... what happened to you?' Rei asked with a dark expression on his face.**

**'Rei?' Mariah soon found Rei's cheek and hugged him, 'Rei, I over heard what the doctors were saying about my condition...' Mariah began to cry, which was very horrible because the blood mixed with her soft tears and spread across her face.**

**Rei held Mariah closer.**

**'I... I am...' Mariah sniffed, '...blind.'**

**'No... You can't be!' Rei's voice began to raise.**

'**Shush, Rei!' Mariah hissed.**

**'I'm getting us out of here.'**

**'No.'**

**Rei looked stunned, 'No? What do you-'**

**'-I will never make it.'**

**Rei began to hesitate and pulled away from Mariah, 'But I... Uh...'**

**'You will come back for me, right?'**

**Rei kissed Mariah deeply, 'I promise, nothing will stop me.'**

**Rei hugged Mariah one last time and left the ward.**

**'Kai Hiwatari?'**

**'Deceased.'**

**'Kia Hiwatari?'**

**'Ward 9'**

**'Tyson-'**

**'Deceased this morning'**

**'Rei Kon?'**

**'War - Missing!'**

**'Missing? Are you kidding me?'**

**'Not, but he was spotted in Ward 30 with the blinded female at 12:50pm sir.'**

**'He shouldn't be far then, send out a crew!'**

**'Ah! Here are my clothes!' Rei sighed in pain as he hauled the sports bag over his good shoulder and began to limp out of the ward.**

**Rei didn't have to wait to long sitting on his sports bag before the security found him and seized him by the arms.**

**Rei struggled as he was pinned to the cold floor. One of the security guards charged up their tazer and jabbed it into Rei's bare chest as another put a wet cloth onto his forehead.**

**Everything for Rei began to dim and soon became a blur.**

**The guards began to laugh as Rei began to struggle again, but this time Rei had a little help.**

**The entire room went silent as Rei's body began to glow an aura of fluorescent green that soon traced itself into the guards tazer and it exploded, sending Rei across the room and the guards the opposite way.**

**Rei, dazed, climbed to his feet and looked at the ring on his finger with the bit of his old beyblade attached that Mariah made for their engagement. Rei paused and remembered their announcement. He also remembered them both making rings from their bit beasts for each other over their first trip:**

**'Hey Mariah! I finished your ring.'**

**'Oh Rei, it reminds me of Gallux, I love you!'**

**'Come here baby... Try it on.'**

**'It's a perfect fit!'**

**'Now we both have one babe. Now it's official.'**

**'When ever I'm in a difficult situation Rei, I'll remember you and Gallux are with me to protect me...'**

**(Aw... isn't dat cute?)**

**Rei mourned his lost friend but it seems that Driger came back with a fucked up attitude.**

**Rei soon snapped out of his mind and without sight, he tripped over his sports bag, picked it up and stumbled into a backdoor exit, noticable by the glowing red sign through Rei's impaired vision. The garden looked inviting as Rei trampled any plant that was near him to escape the security, Rei still had the thought of Mariah stuck in his mind the whole time...**

**Inu: This one was just to move the story along quickly, although this story is made up as it goes. But who cares, it makes a little sense.**

**R&R, I don't really care much**

**P.S. I don't really remember the characters last names too well, as you would have noticed. But I can get around that.**

**P.P.S. Does anyone even know Mariah's last name anyway?**


End file.
